Love Is An Open Door
by AllyAngel16
Summary: A/N I was reading around and just came up with a story of my own. Enjoy :)


Chapter One: The Kiss That Started It All

Double D hadn't seen much of Eddy or Ed this very morning, he figured they were off doing their own thing as they would on certain occasions but not as often as they had been lately. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Yes that must be true, silly me for getting worked up over something so ridiculous._ But he still couldn't help but feel a little upset at his best friends for leaving him out of their activities. No matter, he had other things to attend to. Like staring at the red-haired boy across the street work on his precious motorcycle for the tenth time during the summer. They were finally done being juniors in high school and on to Senior year in just a matter of months. Edd couldn't help but think that if he just had the courage to tell Kevin how he felt, that things could be different between them. But Edd being Edd that wasn't going to happen, not untill he knew if Kevin felt the same. But there was no way to find out without him asking Kevin himself. So instead he got to work on his daily chores, hoping his mind will wonder off of Kevin.

Kevin looked up momentarily to see the curtains on Double D's window shift with movement. _Damn it I missed him again_. The summer seemed to be passing too fast for Kevin to even admit to himself that Double D meant something to him, but he refused to believe that he could feel such a way for his good friend. Nazz had tried over and over again in the last month to convince him to ask the dork out on a date just to see if he really had feelings for him. He even considered the idea but blew it off as a phase. But still… He couldn't get over how fast his heart beats everytime Edd looked at him with those bright blue eyes of his, or how he gets butterflies in his stomach every time Edd smiled wide enough to show that god damn adorable gap of his. _C'mon Kev, grow a pair and tell the dorkko you like him already or you'll forever wish you had the moment you lose your chance_ , with that mental confidence booster he got up from working on his bike and made his way over to Edd's house taking deep breaths with every step. With a shaky hand he knocked three times on the door and waited for Double D to answer. He went to knock again after two minutes but the door opened and Double D peeked out

"Salutations Kevin, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Do you mind if we talk for a couple of minutes? There's someting that I need to know from you. If you don't mind.."

"Not at all, I was merely finishing my chores for the day. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Nah I'm good thanks,"

Edd moved away from the door allowing Kevin to step inside. Feeling a bit uncomfortable Edd fiddled with the hem of his favorite green knit vest, Kevin looked equally uncomfortable as Edd did.

"Why don't you sit Kevin it's much more comfortable than standing"

"O-Okay, whatever you say Edd"

Kevin, with slow movements, sat on the plush couch, crossing his leg over his knee. Edd, with a slight blush appearing on his cheek, sat next to Kevin, folding his hands in his lap and gently bit his bottom lip. Kevin took of his baseball cap and ran a hand through his red hair.

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me Kevin?"

"Well...Since school ended I've been thinking about our friendship more and more...and I don't know why but you're always on my mind now. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I like you Edd. A lot. And I hope you don't think any less of me for saying this but I just had to-"

Edd covered Kevin's mouth with his hand, his face heated from the blood that had rushed up with every one of Kevin's words. He kept his hand on Kevin's mouth, staring deep into those emerald-green eyes of his with his own Sky blue eyes

"Kevin, I have to say that everything you just said comes as a shock to me for I did not expect to hear such things come from you. None the less Kevin, I too have developed feelings for you over the last three years although I pushed them down for fear that you did not feel the same way about me….however, now that I know you do...I fear that we may not be able to be together for none of our friends or parents know of our feelings for each other.."

Kevin removed the other boy's hand from his mouth and held it in his own, feeling the warmth of Edd's skin. Keeping his eyes on him he leaned forward slowly, his free hand reaching up to cup Edd's cheek as his lips brushed against his gently.

"I'm not worried about all of that Double D. I'm worried about not being able to have you as Mine. Will you go out with me?"

Edd blushed heavily, looking at their hands then back at those emerald-green eyes that seem to look deep into his soul. He grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt and pulled him close, pressing his lips against his softly. Kevin pulled the dork close against him, wanting to feel Edd against him. The kiss ended much to Kevin's disappointment. Edd was only slightly panting from the kiss, his face even more flushed.

"I accept...your proposal Kevin...it'll take some time however...for me to be able to tell Eddy and Ed of our relationship. They won't be as understanding as Nazz or Rolf and Nat."  
"Don't worry about that now Double D. We can take things slow if you'd like."

"I would like that very much. Would it be inappropriate to ask if we could, possibly, kiss again Kevin?"

Kevin grinned and pulled Edd onto his lap, placing his hands on his hips. Edd didn't resist or protest, he simply let Kevin do what he wanted, even if it was slightly inappropriate, even for Kevin

"Never be afraid to just kiss me Double D, You are my boyfriend after all, I won't bite...Unless you ask." He grinned up at the boy in his lap

Double D blushed at his new boyfriend's grin, he's seen it so many times through the course of their childhood and it still made him blush to look at it. He bent his head down and kissed Kevin. To both of them, the kiss seemed to last forever. And that is exactly what Kevin wanted between them. A forever relationship that he would hope, never ended.


End file.
